Nowadays with the evolution and proliferation of devices, users are constantly connected to the internet and social media as a means for communication. Oftentimes, in the communication the users resort to the use of emojis to express an emotion, an idea, place, event, etc. The emojis are often available for selection from the application in use and may be selected by the user. In some instances however, the emoji may appear in response to the word or group of words typed by the user. These emojis are often restricted to the emojis available to the application and/or constraint by the one or more words identified by the application that relate to an emoji. This however, may lead to an incorrect emoji being presented, as the emoji may not fit the occasion. In other words, the emojis presented are constrained to the one or more words matched to the emoji. Thus, the sentiment or occasion as described by a sentence typed is not understood and the user instead resorts to a sticker or gif for the emotion. Therefore, it would be beneficial to create a system that can generate emojis that are tailored for the conversation.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.